Contigo y sin ti
by Painalli
Summary: Distancia, silencio, ojos que no te miran incluso cuando están en la misma habitación. Sakura lleva meses soportando todo eso en su relación con Sasuke, y tendrá que aprender los infortunios del amor. / One-shot.


.

.

Contigo y sin ti

Llevaba semanas tratando de hablar con él, pero nunca estaba en casa. El verdadero problema era que, debido a la constante presencia de su ausencia, verse sola en casa ya había dejado de molestarle. En cierto modo era una soltera que se despertaba con el aroma a hombre impregnado en el otro lado de la cama, que recibía llamadas donde el dueño de aquel perfume le avisaba que llegaría tarde... Como siempre.

Ahora se bañaba sola, desayunaba sola y atendía sola al perro. Iba a sus prácticas en el hospital de Konoha y salía un rato con sus amigas, Ino y Hinata, para escuchar lo fabulosos que eran sus respectivos novios.

Aquella semana había sido fatal, debido a un virus que había contraído quien sabía donde, y había debido trabajar con fatiga y dolores de cabeza.

Al finalizar la ronda del viernes, había acudido a casa de Ino, donde su amiga había tenido la delicadeza de prepararle un té mientras veían una película.

\- Te lo juro, Ino, un día de estos me quedaré dormida sobre los expedientes. -Le decía, sentada en el sofá.

Cuando Ino regresó, Sakura pudo entender por qué su amiga era modelo de catálogos de moda, así como de artistas clásicos como su novio Sai, quien era pintor. Ino era alta, rubia y con un cuerpo esbelto y atlético. Siempre tenía la carga exacta de maquillaje y los pendientes que hacían resaltar más sus ojos.

\- ¿No puedes pedirle a ese doctorcito tuyo que te haga una revisión gratuita? -Inquirió Ino, con un minúsculo tono de ironía que su amiga no pudo pasar por alto.

\- Él no es mi "doctorcito".

\- Pero puedes pedirle consulta gratis, ¿no? -Insistió la rubia, sentándose a su lado y pasándole el té que había preparado.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pues bien debía saber que aquel era un tema delicado.

Un mes atrás había tenido un leve coqueteo con el especialista en cardiología; aunque al final le había explicado que tenía pareja, el médico había quedado prendado de ella, dándole algunos privilegios. Todos los internos creían que ella se acostaba con él, y se había convertido en tal bola de nieve que incluso Ino mostraba sus dudas.

Pero ella, a pesar de su inmensa soledad, no se atrevería a acostarse con otro hombre. Y así se lo hizo saber otra vez a su amiga.

\- Lo siento. -Se disculpó de corazón la rubia.- Pero de todos modos deberías checarte. Podrías estar embarazada y tú sin saberlo.

\- ¡Por dios, Ino! -Exclamó Sakura, casi ahogándose con el té.- Te aseguro que no es eso.

\- Esa es mi chica. Siempre hay que protegerse bien.

Sakura desvió la mirada con un gesto triste y casi avergonzado. Al notarlo, Ino le miró preocupada, poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

\- Sasuke y yo no hemos estado juntos en mucho tiempo...

\- Oh, Sakura... Lo lamento mucho.

La muchacha de cabello rosado se encogió de hombros al tiempo que liberaba un largo y pesado suspiro.

Hablara o no de ello, lo cierto era que su relación con Sasuke iba de mal en peor. No creía que fuese tan difícil sobrellevarlo si tan sólo pudiese abrazarlo de vez en cuando. No recordaba la última vez que ambos habían tomado una siesta juntos. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que él le había dicho "Te amo".

Finalmente se marchó de casa de Ino, saludando a Sai que volvía de una exposición, y se preparó para otra ronca de silencio en casa.

En el camino se topó con una librería abierta, que según un anuncio en la vidriera de la tienda, se hallaba en plena firma de autógrafos de una escritora recientemente descubierta. Suponiendo que no le haría daño distraerse con algo, entró al lugar justo cuando terminaban de presentar a la autora, Tenten.

La pelirosa se sentó en la primera fila y observó a la escritora. Se trataba de una mujer muy joven, como de su edad; de cabello castaño, trenzado, y unos ojos del mismo color. Mostraba una sonrisa afable, pero en su mirada podía adivinarse el rastro del dolor y el cansancio.

\- Agradezco mucho a los presentes por estar aquí hoy. Tenía la esperanza de vender uno o dos libros para tener dinero para tomar el autobús y volver a casa. -Bromeó haciendo que todos rieran.- No, pero ya en serio... Este es un libro sobre la pérdida, sobre el espacio que deja esa persona a quien alguna vez aferran te con todas sus fuerza cuando se va.

En el momento en que Tenten tomaba aire, Sakura sintió que bajaba por su espalda el agridulce sabor de la melancolía.

\- Perdí a mi prometido hace ya un año. -Les explicó la castaña, cerrando los dedos en torno al taburete donde se hallaba su libro abierto.- Pasó de golpe, sin prevenirlo. No pude despedirme de él y creo que siempre me pregunté qué habría hecho diferente de haber sabido lo que iba a pasar. -Miró a los presentes y Sakura notó que su labio superior temblaba.- ¿Le habría dado más besos o más de ese espacio que tanto necesitaba? Después de meditarlo mucho, quise escribir para él todas esas cosas que hicimos juntos y separados, de las cuales no me arrepiento en absoluto. -Tomó aire con cierto pesar.- Esto se llama "Contigo y sin ti"...

Durante la siguiente hora, Sakura escuchó parte de los relatos más cómicos, tristes, conmovedores y ridículos, que juntos conformaban Los historia de dos personas que, a pesar de todo, supieron amarse y procurarse.

No dudó en comprar dos copias; una para ella y otra para Hinata, quien era devota a la poesía y relatos románticos. Procuró saludar personalmente a Tenten, quien por alguna razón tomó su mano y le dio un reconfortante apretón.

Al volver a casa, encontró un plato de comida cubierto en la mesa. Para su sorpresa también escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

De alguna forma su cerebro procesó aquello como la presencia de un ladrón, y no se le ocurrió mejor método de acción que tomar su bate de béisbol y sorprenderlo.

Estuvo muy cerca de dejar a su novio sin su cara de modelito de ciudad, aunque eso habría sido mejor que dejarlo sin descendencia.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Exclamó, como si él hubiese sido quien casi le aplasta la cabeza con un bate.

\- Antes que nada, baja eso... -Le pidió con voz tensa, poniendo una mano sobre las ajenas. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los verdes de ella, y Sakura pensó que no le había visto fijamente en mucho tiempo.- Cerraron la zona de excavación debido a un temporal, así que pensé en venir directamente a casa.

\- ¿Y la escuela? -Preguntó la pelirosa con timidez, recordando que su novio daba clases de Historia en una escuela primaria de la ciudad.

\- Les dije que estoy enfermo. -Explicó él con absoluta tranquilidad. Luego hizo un gesto en dirección a la mesa.- Preparé la comida. Supuse que tendrías hambre.

\- Sí... Gracias...

Sakura no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Había caminado sola por mucho tiempo y ahora temía extender la mano y ver desaparecer delante suyo aquello que necesitaba tanto.

Sasuke pareció percibir su inquietud, pues sin decir nada, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá, donde ambos se sentaron. Permanecieron callados unos instantes, como solían estar cada noche que, exhaustos, se reencontraban en la cama.

Sakura pensó en Tener y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Si había algo que no podía aguantar, aun más que su ausencia, era tenerlo en frente y sufrir su silencio.

Lo que no se esperaba era que, cuando abrirse la boca para decir algo, él la abrazase con fuerza, llenándola de su aroma y su calor. Sólo que aquello era mucho mejor que abrazar la almohada que, poco a poco, perdía todo de él.

\- Sea lo que fuera que vayas a decir, por favor no lo hagas. -Le pidió con voz ronca.- Sólo necesito que nos quedemos aquí unos minutos y que entiendas que aquí estoy. Aquí estoy.

Sasuke lo repitió un par de veces más, acariciando con sus dedos la nuca de la chica.

Sakura comprendió, insólita, que Sasuke creía que ella quería dejarle, tal vez superada por la frustración y el desencanto. Supuso que no podía culparlo, ya que lo había pensado en diversas ocasiones; de todos modos, algo dentro de sí se derritió de pura ternura.

Correspondió a su abra, o y besó la parte expuesta de su cuello que tenía al alcance. De pronto el silencio dejó de ser doloroso y en su lugar se instaló una armonía que no había sentido nunca antes. Porque incluso la pasión no había sabido nunca tan bien como la certeza que tenía en ese momento de que Sasuke estaba con ella.

Después de un rato, el abrazo dio paso a reconfortantes caricias, besos tímidos y finalmente un sexo cariñoso y muy paciente.

Sakura durmió abrazada al pelinegro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertó del mismo modo. Había olvidado lo inocente que se veía estando dormido, sin esa marca de tensión que lo seguía de día y de noche. No se resistió a besar su mejilla, e incluso entonces él tardó en despertar. Cuando lo hizo, la observó sin sonreír, con esa mirada penetrante que le hacía imposible saber qué estaba pensando.

Sasuke extendió la mano y le acarició el sedoso pelo rosado.

\- Una moneda por tus pensamientos. -Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal dos? -Probó él, aún imperturbable.- Es posible que quede pobre muy pronto.

Sakura curvó las cejas, confundida.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Estoy pensando dejar las investigaciones Arqueológicas por ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

Esta vez, el pelinegro mostró una de aquellas sonrisas que la habían cautivado en primer lugar. Sakura sintió que su voluntad bombeaba con fuerza y que la sangre se agalopaba en su rostro.

\- En la escuela me pagan bien. Y francamente no nos falta el dinero.

\- Pero tú amas ser arqueólogo. -Replicó ella con cierto pesar.

\- No dejaré de serlo. -Aclaró él.- Sólo que me daré un tiempo para ajustar mejor mis horarios.

Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke realmente hiciese aquello por ella. Por los dos. Sabía que la lucha por alcanzar un equilibrio continuaría, pero sentir que estaba realmente a su lado le hacía creer que podían contra cualquier adversidad.

Lo que no se esperaba ninguno de los dos, era que después de ir al médico, como Ino había insistido que hiciera, descubrieran que Sakura tenía un tumor cerebral. Eso le hizo pensar a la chica, después de los primeros meses de negación y sufrimiento, que efectivamente había un punto en el que todo podía verse en perspectiva.

"Sasuke había tenido que buscar otra escuela donde pagasen mejor, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que hacer horas extras. Todos sus amigos les brindaron apoyo. Pero lo que verdaderamente salvó a Sakura del cáncer y de perder otra vez a Sasuke en el mar de trabajo que en un principio lo agobiaba, fue escribir un libro sobre el proceso de amar a una persona y permanecer a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias, de la distancia física y los problemas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden darme su opinión en los review y si acaso les gustaría que hiciese otro one-shot.


End file.
